Room 397
by Junior Tomarry
Summary: When komui 'accidentally' destroyed Allen's room with the use of his kumoirins. Allen was forced to move out of his old room and share a room with Kanda. Yullen. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Room 397

Rated: for 18 years old and up

Pairings: Yullen, hints Laven and hints LaviYu

Warnings: Verbal abuse, Smut, Yaoi, Grammar Errors and some pervert people

Disclaimer: As if. If I do own Dgm I would have just turned allen into an Uke and Lavi/Kanda/Tyki will be the Seme (~Foursome rocks~)

1st chapter

Kanda's Point of View

I was called by Principal Komui's Lee and I don't know why though I haven't done a single fucking thing to get in trouble or at least I think as I walked past the other students and lockers

"Yuu-chan" A very annoying voice calling out my first name loudly.

I turned around to see a red haired Baka Usagi 'Fuck you Usagi Fuck you' he was wearing his stupid grin again

"What the hell do you want?" I asked coldly as I glared at the idiot in front of me. He dropped his grin and started to scratch the back of his head

"Well you see…Yuu-chan I have this problem….So can you help me with it?" he asked nervously

"Hell no"

"C'mon Yuu-chan you've got to help me with this one Panda is going to kill if I don't arrange the papers" he pleaded as he gave me one of his puppy eyed look. 'Tch' disgusting it makes him more look like a fag. Disgusting Fags

"Again no it's not my problem if your grandpa will kill you and wipe off that puppy eyes of your it makes you look a whole lot more gay" I said as I proceeded to go to Komui's office

"Awww C'mon Yuu-chan I know that you'll _miss_ _me _if get killed by Panda" Usagi said following me around ignoring my insult about him being a fag

"No I will never ever miss you even the slightest bit if you die here right now" I said as I glared at him "Will you stop following Usagi I need to go to Psycho he said he need to discuss to me about somthing me"

"Really Yuu-chan what did you this time Bully the teachers again Oh! Oh! Maybe you sliced one of his Komuirins or maybe you have sex with Linali and then she got pregnant and you're the father" Wait wha? What me? have 'it' with her where the hell did he get this kid of ideas.

"The fuck? Usagi where do you get this kind of Bullshit?" I growled at him as I my hand itched for Mugen

"I don't know I mean Linali and you are so close together you're probably Linali's most trusted friend and I really thought that you were gay" That's it I took Mugen from its Scabbard (A/N:did I use the right word?) I pointed Mugen in front of his neck. I pressed Mugen into his skin, I saw the moron; I smirked and pressed my sword harder blood started pouring but it was only little though

"Yuu-Chan hold it I'm sorry just take that sword away from me it's scary" Tch coward he knew he wont die just because of a little wound pathetic just pathetic but I just did what he said I drew Mugen back to it's scabbard and walked away from Usagi

Lavi's POV

For the four years of my life living here at the Black Order Academy I never thought Komui the principal of the Black Order Academy would do something so moronic in his life.

I watched the three persons in front of me with interest. One of those person was Komui he was hugging his sister as if he life does depends on it -and I think it probably is- apparently he was hugging his sister too tightly it was almost choking the Chinese girl she was trying her best to calm her brother who's now hyperventilating and crying at the time.

When komui still didn't stop, Linali looked at me and then at the person standing right next to me. She made a "Pfft" sound and quickly looked away. I raised my brow but I too did what Linali did I looked over at the person right next to me I bit back my tongue to hold back the laughter and made a "Pfft" the person next to me is really hilarious his face was red with anger veins popped everywhere on his face and neck his slender fingers twitching for his beloved sword. "Pfft" I made that sound again I was now chewing the inside of my cheeks. I always see this person mad but this time he really is mad. I tried to look at anything else except for the Japanese teen so I just looked at the bookshelf on my right side I totally look like an idiot now but it still didn't matter for now I don't want to laugh at the Japanese teen and die at the young age of nineteen.

I glanced at Linali again her eyes was locked directly on me and not at the person right next to me telling something like 'help me' I sighed in response I looked over at the Japanese hands –still trying not to look on at his face- who's hands is now gripping tightly the end of Mugen "Yuu-chan" I said but he just ignored me and took a deep breath "Yuu-chan" I said again this time I'm poking him with the end of my green pencil but he still ignored it I looked at his face this time his eyes were close. I smirked a little bit he was trying to calm himself down.

All of Komui's crying and hyperventilation died down realizing the fact that his head is still attached on his body and still alive. He looked at our direction and let go of his sister he sat down at his chair and crossed his legs acting like he never cried like a baby a few seconds ago.

"Kanda-kun, Lavi-kun you may go now" and with that I was roughly pushed outside of the principal office by a long haired dude.

"So why didn't you slice Komui into millions of pieces Yuu-chan?" I asked as took out one lollipop from my back pocket and ran over my tongue on the sweet.

"Because if I do that I'll be kicked out of this fucking school and will be forced to live with that old man again" he said " and if I do have a chance to kill that idiot and also the other idiots in this school I would have done that years ago"

"Harsh Yuu harsh" I said as I rolled my eye. We headed off to the senior boys dormitory " Heh. I pity your new roommate for having you as his Roommate Yuu-chan"

"Che."

The two of us stopped in front of a wooden door on top of it was the number written 397. Yuu unlocked the door as usual I was the one who entered first –it was one of my mannerism when somebody does that-. The 397 room was almost coated in navy blue and black the things that were not navy blue, brown and black were the bathroom utensils, the toilet, sink and a single lotus flower inside its container.

My eye stung a little bit looking at this room or just being here is something that I really do not want. Heck I really don't understand people why do they like dark colors especially black always creeps me out and it always expresses sorrow, sadness and death.

I grabbed a wooden chair that was tucked under the kitchen table and sat down on it. I looked over the teen that just walked past me with interest. He was not chasing Komui and holding Mugen dangerously He was not throwing stuff at me or at Komui. He was not cursing and glaring at me or anything at all he just wore a blank look showing no emotion at all.

I stiffened and gawked at the sight before me Kanda Yuu the team captain of Kendo, the cold hearted bastard, the jerk who always threat people around him was now sitting down in front of me, eyes closed drinking Jasmine Tea and he wasn't even really releasing a dark aura around him. He snapped his eyes open as he carefully put down the tasteless drink.

"Why the hell are you still here?" he snapped at me. I shrugged my shoulder in response as I headed on the fridge to get a juice or something to drink

"Ya know Yuu-chan I'm surprised that you're not throwing glares at me or sliced Komui with that Oh! So _mighty sword_ of yours" I pressed the word Mighty sword a little bit than my normal tone. I crouched down a little and opened the mini fridge and the strong smell of beer welcomed me. I smirked and took out one of the drink I also took some rice ball from the fridge.

"Che. You and Komui are not worthy for wasting my time Baka Usagi" he said as he stormed inside his bedroom leaving the door semi closed open I heard a soft click and the lights inside the bedroom was turned on.

I sighed and ran my fingers on my red hair I turned on the plasma Television and sat down at the black leather sofa. I pressed the button channel up from time to time until I stopped on Play house Disney channel apparently they were airing the a kids show. A green **protoceratops** and a yellow **protoceratops** enters the scene where children were dancing and singing something like "I love you , you love me lets go ou-" I quickly changed the channel when I realized that I was watching Barney and Friends fuck I hate that show that stupid purple dinosaur is total bullshit that dinosaur always reminded of the kindergartens when that Panda asked me to take care of those pest for a week I clicked the button again and again until I found the CNN news channel at least there wouldn't be anything stupid

"Welcome back to CNN world news I'm Ashied Rojas bringing you news from all over the world. The Mateel six star restaurant and hotel was bombed, one hundred six two were found dead, four hundred people were wounded and ninety eight is currently missing"

"Police suspected that this is the work of a group called Akumas a dangerous organization lead by the Earl and his memb-Click-" I turned the TV off and stretched my body then grabbed one of the black leather cushion I laid down my head on it and stared at the ceiling for minutes until my eyes shut.

I prefer Allen-kun's POV he's fun to write *smirks evilly* but he obviously he's only going to be shown on the next chapter and that is when Main pairing begins

Do me a favor and click the Button below that says Review this story/chapter and tell me if you like it our not and if yes what pairings do you want to add in. but they will just be minor pairings


	2. NOTE

I'm sorry but this isn't a new chapter.

I'd just like to announce that I'm discontinuing several of my stories –and unfortunately this is one of them. I'm discontinuing because I don't think I can no longer write this story. I lost my passion to write. So I'm sorry for all the readers who waited for years. Sorry for sending me messages, asking me if I'll continue. I'm touched by your messages but NO I will not continue this fic. Again, I'm sorry for making you guys wait for sooo long and this is what you get.

Anyway, if someone wants to adopt- or ask something about my story please PM me.


End file.
